Bad Little Boy
by CarotheFox
Summary: The new girl finds herself quickly fitting in, but she knew it couldn't last for long. It's high school, after all. As the inevitable drama befalls the school, she finds herself entangled within it. Along the way this good little girl finds herself slowly falling for the school's bad little boy.
1. Beautiful Stranger

_"_A new school, huh?" The girl sighed to herself while staring up at the light purple ceiling of her bedroom. Her _new _bedroom with a few unpacked boxes that surrounded her. Practically everything in her life was suddenly new. And though the thought of starting over and discovering unknown things was a bit exciting, she wished there was _something _familiar for her to hang on to. The thought of having to make friends all over again made her heart sink. All eyes would be on the new girl, making her feel all the more insecure and vulnerable. The thought of drifting through school felt so lonely.

She wrapped her arms around the closest stuffed animal and held it close to her chest. It was awhile after that she finally fell asleep comfortably. It had always been hard for her to sleep in unfamiliar places; especially when her head is filled with thoughts of the day to come. But before she could even begin to enjoy her slumber, it was already time to wake up to a new school life that was patiently waiting. Time to start over with a clean slate.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed and dressed for school. Before heading downstairs to eat she stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Light brown eyes concealed by the clear contacts she had recently started using and dark brown hair falling just bellow her shoulder blades. The face of a childlike girl hiding the true age of a 16 year old behind it. And her short height didn't do much to help. She sighed. _'Here goes nothing...'_

—~—

"Hello, it's nice to see you again miss Caroline. I hope you enjoy your first day at Sweet Amoris," the principal said to the girl before her in a sweet voice. To Caroline, the principal seemed like the stereotypical depiction of a loving grandmother. White hair tied into a neat top bun, dainty glasses, and slightly on the chubby side. "You're here early, so if you don't mind, would you please check in with the student council president to make sure your registration is complete? He's usually in the student council room."

"Yeah, I'll go do that. Thank you. I hope to adjust soon." With that she left the principal and made her way down the hall. _'Wait...where is the student council room?!' _Just arriving and she already has to do things on her own. She quickly unfolded the school's map from her pocket, which they had given to her along with her class schedule. She saw that the room was near by and continued down the large deserted hall.

For the time being she enjoyed the silence and isolation. It gave her time to admire the schools atmosphere, which felt brighter and calmer compared to her old school. Her previous school's hallway was painted a bright yellow with deep purple doors, but the dim lights and dark floor tiles made the hall feel dull. While the corridor before her showed to be more welcoming with its clean white floors and walls. The blue doors added the right touch of color. And seeing that this school actually had lockers was a definite plus. But the unfamiliarity of her surroundings made it feel so surreal.

She knocked on the door of the council room and patiently waited to enter. The man inside quickly opened the door and greeted her. She was a bit surprised by his professional look of a white button shirt and blue tie. It was rare to see such attire with no special occasion. She saw that both his eyes and hair were a golden yellow color. Though his eyes resembled the color of a mysterious black cat's eyes, there was still a sense of warmness to them. Smiling cheerfully, he welcomed her in.

"You must be the new student. I'm Nathaniel. Is there anything I can help you with?" His voice was friendly and comforting.

"I'm Caroline. The principal said to come here to make sure my registration stuff is all set up."

"Oh yes, she gave me something for you to fill since it seemed to be missing." Shuffling through the papers on his clip board, he pulled out the form. "You need a parents signature for this as well as a $25 for the enrollment fee. And we need a photo in order to make your new school ID." He handed the paper to the girl with a sticky note of the things she needed.

"I'll get this to you tomorrow," she stated, scanning through the form.

"Thank you. I hope you feel at home here soon. If you ever need something, feel free to drop by. I'm here pretty early and I stay pretty late." Putting away the paper, she thanked him and bid goodbye. Just before she opened the door herself, someone else entered.

The sudden familiar face was shocking. There was no mistaking the bowl cut, ash brown hair and round glasses. Could it really be?

"CAROLIIIINE!" The boy exclaimed, smiling like a fool, once he laid eyes on the girl before him. He rushed over to embrace her.

"K-KEN?" She answered surprised, but hugged him back. There was a sudden wash of relief. "What are you doing here?" She asked, letting go of him. He smiled brightly at her with a light blush on his cheeks. Nathaniel stood back and marveled in confusion at the two.

"I heard from Hanna that you moved and had to transfer. So I transfered, too!" Although his actions were slightly creepy, she was glad nonetheless. She didn't share the same feelings he had for her, but she liked Ken. He was a good guy and pretty friendly. She actually considered him a friend at their old school while others ignored him.

"Well I'm going to go. I'll catch up with you later. Bye Ken, bye Nathaniel." With that she left the happy boy and confused president. _'Now to go find my first class. I'd hate to be late on the first day.'_ While continuing her search she constantly looked up and down from the map in her hands. But with little concentration on her surroundings while staring at the paper in her hands, she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it," came the voice above her as she stepped back from him. The voice was harsh and seemed a bit angry. She looked up to meet a pair of cool grey eyes staring back down into her brown ones. For a moment his eyes were dark, but quickly softened just slightly once seeing the face of the innocent girl. The man was inches taller than she was and his hair was a vibrant red. She had to admit he was a bit attractive.

"Sorry..." Caroline replied shyly looking away, already feeling a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable. It was only the first day and she was already feeling like an inconvenience.

His mood instantly changed. "Woah, did you get lost on your way to middle school or something?" He asked smirking, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Her gaze swiftly went back to him. "I'm actually new here," she stated firmly. _'The typical bad boy I presume...' _

"So what?" The red head in front of her replied indifferently. He seemed to be having too much fun with being sarcastic.

"Are you always this nice?" Caroline shot back, thinking to play along. She wasn't one to make such remarks to someone she hardly knew, but it somehow felt normal to do so.

"Especially to new kids. I'm Castiel."

"I'm Caroline. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my first class." With that she left the smirky bad boy. He could already tell he'd have fun messing with a girl like her.

It didn't take long to find her first period class. Some students had already trickled into the room. Before she could make her way to the teacher and ask where to sit, she was intercepted by a rather bubbly looking girl. Her orangey-red hair was neatly braided over her left shoulder and her blue, almost green, eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Hey, are you the new girl? I'm Iris." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah I am... I'm Caroline," she said, feeling a bit awkward at her forwardness. _'I've certainly talked to more people than I anticipated today...'_

"Nice to meet you. Sorry if it's a bit weird, but I like helping people out. So since we'll be having classes together, feel free to ask me for help. There's an empty seat at my table if you'd like to sit with me." Though hesitant, Caroline gladly accepted. She never expected to be taken under someone's wing so quickly. It was strange but a bit reassuring.

She was led to the back of the room where they would sit. Already patiently and quietly waiting was a timid light purple haired girl. Caroline was slightly stunned by the girl for she looked very similar to her best friend, Hanna. Though the only thing the two shared was their hair color and length.

"This is Violette. Violette meet Caroline. It's cool if she sits with us, right?" Iris voiced, attempting to help break the ice between the two shy girls.

"...Yes, it's fine," Violette answered, giving a light smile and only slightly looking up to show her light grey eyes. Sitting down with the other two, class began.

_'I guess things won't be as bad as I thought.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Soo I really want to try and write a fanfiction for this game. Your opinions on how it is so far is appreciated :D As a heads up I've never been able to finish a fan fiction to the end. Mostly because I lose interest in what I'm writing or I no longer have any idea how to continue. So please help support me!

More about the story itself, I'm basing it on the game's events but more of how I would realistically react in the situations (like seriously I'd never spray paint someone's locker). And if anyone has heard of the cartoon 'Adventure Time', I'd also use references to that (i.e: bad little boy). I also thought of bringing up the candy's/my musical taste, which is k-pop (korean music) at some point. But I'm not sure if it's too weird.

Anyway this story is for fun and I apologize ahead of time if updating is delayed because of school of writer's block. Please enjoy my writing!

BTW: the name is pronounced as 'Carolyn' but is spelt 'Caroline'

Bye~


	2. Tease Me

Caroline swiftly arrived to school and headed to the main office to turn in her missing form, her stride filled with confidence. She couldn't help but smile about the events from yesterday. It was a bit surreal. She never imagined the students would be so welcoming. It's quite unusual to see a new student fit in so quickly. Then there was Ken. Yeah the idea of following her was bordering stalker but she appreciated the trouble he'd go through for her. Even when he knew the fact she didn't like him back.

She then thought about what he had told her. It turned out that Ken had run into Hanna during the winter break at the mall and, of course, asked about Caroline. Thus he found out she was moving, making him feel the need to transfer along with her. Living equal distance from both schools made it quite easy to convince his parents.

Finally approaching the principal, she handed in the papers. "Thank you, Miss. I hope it wasn't much trouble," the elderly woman gleamed.

"It's fine. I hope my missing papers weren't an inconvenience." Being dismissed, she quickly left the small office and went to her first class.

She thought of how lucky she must have been to get art class in the morning as opposed to something she dreaded like math. In fact, art was her favorite subject but she never really thought of her skill as extraordinary. Especially compared to what she saw from Violette yesterday. The way she drew landscapes were beautifully detailed and almost life-like. Not quite the master of realism, Caroline stuck to drawing anime and cartoons.

She spotted Violette and Iris already sitting in their places, conversing as they waited for class to start. Caroline situated herself on the right end of the table, beside Violette. After morning greetings, Iris spoke.

"Hey, Caroline. Could you come help me out in the gardening club during lunch?" She happily agreed. "Thanks. The club had a project to put plants in all the classrooms and there's only a few left. So more people the faster we finish!"

As soon as lunch arrived, she went out to hunt for Ken figuring he'd be a big help. But before she could catch sight of him, three girls approached and she could already tell they'd be trouble. They walked with high heels clacking on the linoleum floor as if they owned the school. But of the three only one striked her as dangerous. Bright curly blonde hair fell free around her face and down her back. Her minty green eyes would not tear away from Caroline as they came face to face.

"Oh, so you're the new girl," the blonde spoke, her piercing emerald eyes hinting her amusement of seeing the small girl fall from her comfort zone.

"Yeah..." Barely finishing her one worded sentence, the blonde cut in.

"Wow, between you and the other guy we can't say we got lucky this term. Can we, girls?" The three laughed, pushing Caroline aside as they continued to make their way down the hall.

She stood there, surprised by the sudden directness of the girls. This sort of thing has never happened before, either. What slightly angered her more was the fact that they'd not only made a target of her over nothing, but that they'd already targeted Ken as well. She wouldn't have cared as much if it was just her alone, but when friends are involved in potential bullying she wouldn't bare to stand it. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do at the moment. She pushed any thoughts of them to the back of her mind.

Quickly finding Ken and being carful to not mention the three girls she had met they ventured to the gardening club. There, Iris was patiently waiting. Caroline then introduced the other two to each other, each kindly greeting the other. Looking to the five plants left, Caroline noticed she had never even heard of such names before. She picked up the ficus which was a small, green leafed tree designated for the student council room. It was a bit heavier than she imagined. Seeing her slight struggle, Iris suggested she and Ken take the extra two.

While Iris and Ken went on ahead in a separate direction, Caroline found a perplexed yet amused Castiel in the courtyard. "What's with the plant?"

"I have to take it to the student council room. I'd ask you to help but I doubt you would."

"You got that right," the red head answered, sounding a bit pleased. She tried to step away to continue on, but he blocked her way. "But I'll walk you there so you don't get lost."

"Oh Castiel your kindness is overwhelming," she shot back sarcastically but still managed to smile back at him. She kind of liked having someone to poke some fun at.

Then the two made their way to the door of the room. She had to set down the plant not wanting to risk holding the plant with one hand to knock on the door with the other. And she figured Castiel wouldn't open it either. Promptly knocking on the door and lifting up the plant once more, Nathaniel answered. "I was told to bring this plant from the gardening club here."

"Oh, thank you. Let me take it in, it looks heavy," Nathaniel replied, gently taking the plant from her hands. When doing so, he caught sight of Castiel. "I'm guessing he wasn't much help," he said, glaring up at the man before him.

"She's a big girl," Castiel commented, crossing arms and being quite entertained.

"Says the guy who treats me like a little kid..." Caroline mumbled. Castiel then glared at her while Nathaniel let out a small and quick laugh at the two's antics.

"Anyways, I'm at my limit of being able to stand around this guy. I'll see you around." Castiel left before Caroline could utter a response.

"I find it hard to believe that you actually got on Castiel's good side," Nathaniel stated after inviting Caroline in. The girl herself could hardly understand how comfortable and easy it was to speak with him. But she did enjoy teasing him a bit.

Nathaniel set the pant in the back corner of the room, making the room feel a bit brighter and warmer. "Glad Iris remembered I was allergic to pollen. Anyways, seeing you help out the gardening club made me think joining one could help you settle in."

"If there's an art club you can count me in." But upon seeing the blonde boy's features go from happy to apologetic she could already tell what her answer would be. Feeling a small stab in her heart she added 'art club' to her mental list of things she'll miss from her old life.

But looking at the bright side, she decided to take the initiative and start the club up herself. Though she never saw herself as the leader type, she'd probably do anything in the name of art. Even if her artistic abilities aren't as great as others. Her thoughts were now being consumed by what she needed to do to accomplish this feat. Obviously not wanting to do this all alone, she needed to find someone who'd help build up her plan. And she knew just the person to ask.

However she decided to not ask Nathaniel or Violette about making a club in case she changed her mind about it. She feared her habit of dropping an idea after much elaborated thought would kick in. So instead she figured to make the plan then start pitching it around.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess I've had a rather productive spring break. I really don't want to go back to school tomorrow ;-;

Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring but it's still just the beginning stuffs. I've actually changed around some stuff in my planning of the story so it's not _exactly _how the story plays out in the game.

And yeah, bye~


	3. Bitter Day pt1

The rest of the first week went by as normal. Caroline had found herself slowly becoming aquatinted with Iris and Violette who befriended Ken as well. Castiel often had his fun whenever he had the chance, rarely allowing the her to make her comeback when she had one. Besides the devilish glances from the three girls she had encountered, things were going well. School life was steadily adjusting to what it was before, minus the stress of work.

But in spite of her good fortune her thoughts still wandered back to wishes of being _truly_ back to normal. Of being back in the home and city she'd lived in for most of her life. She was longing for the comfort her old friends offered to be real and face to face. Not through bright computer screens an hour away from each other. It felt like she'd left behind all her memories within her old home; both the good and bad. She had never been in favor of change.

Walking onto campus the following Monday she found her luck had finally dwindled away. The hallway was actually clear of any students. The lockers and walls were speckled with flyers. She couldn't quite make out the picture from afar. But on closer inspection, she saw it was a picture of her that took up the entire page. All of the flyers were of her enrollment photo decorated with scribbles and anything that would downgrade her appearance. It was a childish and immature thing to do, but the intent was there. Her heart began to race and it felt like needles were prickling her back as she stood, frozen, staring at the photo. A mixture of feelings filled her body and she began to tremble slightly. She tore down the photo, crumpling it within her hand and making a tight fist around it.

"Oh, look who we got here," called the mischievous voice. Her heart and body jumped as she turned to the three girls before her, all smiling down at her. "Not very photogenic now, are we?"

"Y-you did this?" Caroline managed to say.

"You have no proof we did. But have fun taking these down, they're all over the school." They began to leave, but the blonde girl quickly whipped back around, glaring harshly. "By the way, stop going after Nathaniel and Castiel," she spat and they disappeared from sight.

She stood there staring blankly at the clean white floor, conflicted on what to do next. Should she take down as many as she could or find someone to help? Should she find Nathaniel or the principle and report the incident? Maybe even run from the whole thing and just go home. Either was she was surrounded and trapped, being taunted by her own pictures around her. She tried hard to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

The bell soon rang, signaling the start of school. She had ran out of time. As students began to spill into the hallways, she quickly made her way to Nathaniel. She could already hear the snickers and laughter echoing through the hall. Eyes turning back to the new girl who had just returned to the background of things.

She found Nathaniel outside the student council room, just getting out to go to class. He looked at her happily to say good morning when he noticed her flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. He was filled with worry as he approached. Before he could ask her what had happened he saw something in the corner of his eye. The source of her distress was beside his head. He was shocked something like that had occurred without his knowing. He really strives to make the school safe for everyone one and this happens.

Hearing small laughter nearby he quickly rips the photo from the wall and re-opens the door, allowing her to go inside.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Nathaniel asked gently, balling up the paper and tossing it into the recycle. Although he already had an idea, he rather hear it from her.

"These three girls who are always together. They said I had no proof to show it was them..." She managed to say. He sighed, his suspicions correct. "How could they have gotten my photo?" She asked sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry this happened. The principal and administration can't do much as far as punishment with no proof but I'm sure they'll keep an eye on them for awhile. For now, I'll help take them down."

"...Ok," she answered to his offer. "But what if there's some in the classrooms? She said they were all over the school..." He ran a hand through his hair, discontent with the perpetrator clear in his features.

"I'm sure teachers would remove them as soon as they saw them." Nathaniel opened the door again and saw the halls had emptied out. Leading the disheartened girl out he realized the flyers that once littered the walls were gone. "I guess a teacher or student took them down already."

"Or people wanted to keep them..." she mumbled to him bitterly.

"I doubt they would do that," Nathaniel replied trying to cheer her up but even he was unsure that what he said was true.

As promised the two went to the school's office and discussed the matter with the principal who saw the photos as well. Apologizing for the lack of school security, she offered to find who was responsible. But knowing it meant bringing up the subject to the whole school, she declined, not wanting to make a big deal out of something so trivial. Especially not wanting to inconvenience anyone.

She wrote up passes for both students but Caroline hesitated to take hers, scared of facing anyone at the school. All she wanted was to go home. It wasn't so much the action she was distressed about, but the after affect as well. But Nathaniel took both passes and lead her back to class.

Entering the class she quickly gave the note to the teacher and headed to her seat, trying to avoid eye contact. The students seemed too busy with conversations as the teacher set some things up to really pay much attention to her. But Iris and Violette looked to her sympathetically.

"Hey, are you alright?" Iris asked once she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't think much about it. Amber and her friends are always like this to practically everyone."

"Amber...is that the blonde girl?" Caroline guessed, trying to match the name to her face. _'I'm not the only one who knows she did it.'_

"Yeah, the other two are Li and Charlotte but they don't do much harm without Amber. Sometimes I find it hard to believe she's Nathaniel's sister."

Caroline froze. _'Nathaniel's sister? I guess that explains why she said to stay away from him and how she might have gotten the photo. But what's her problem with Castiel?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Does anyone have an idea of what to call the principal? It's weird just calling her... the principal XD I'll think more about it laters.

I'm also thinking of editing the first 2 chapters or so to add more details and junk. Ya know, descriptiive~

Anyway thank you for the views, reviews, and my first favorite. It makes me happy~ Even though this is for fun and just for me, I'm glad some people like it :3

P.S: Freakin Nathaniel made me waste 32 AP (all my current AP) to find his ass to give him a stuffed animal (which I'd love to keep for myself but I'll be nice and give it) today. But I couldn't find him and made 0 progress

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


	4. Bitter Day pt2

**A/N: **This chapter is so... lame OTL I'm sorry ;-; The next will hopefully be more interesting~

And god school is so boring. Is it summer yet?! Being a junior in high school is haaard ;-;

But an upside is that my cat just had two kittens and they are adorable ;3;

I have more to rant about but I rather not bore you. Continue on while I go write the next chapteeer

* * *

"Caro!" Ken called by the girl's nickname when he spotted her in the hallway and ran up to her. "I haven't seen you all day! I was kind of hoping you didn't come to school today..." His words made her smile a bit. She wished they were in the same class.

"What? You tired of me already?" She mused, but already knew what he meant.

"No no! I mean I just... you know..." he answered a bit embarrassed, waving his hands and arms in objection. He then thought she might not want to talk about the situation in the first place.

"It's fine... Have they done anything to you?" She asked slowly as they made their way to the courtyard for lunch.

"No. But I have a feeling they will soon." Ken couldn't help but remember Amber's icy glance when she saw him take down the horrible photos that morning before class. In that instant he knew she made him her next target.

"And to think this school was turning out better than our old one," she sighed out. She couldn't quite pinpoint exactly why she disliked her old school. It was a variety of things. The stress of school work and the sometimes unfairness of the school's system. The more disliked and annoying students there made her dread coming to class. And even when she knew she had friends to count on she somehow felt lonely in her little school. But through that there had been times and moments when she was content. "At least there's been some benefits."

"I'm sure it will get better!" Ken said cheerily. She hoped he was right.

"Yo, new girl," a familiar voice shouted with amusement. She whipped her head around and gave a look that basically stated 'What do you want now?' Though on the inside she was content to see him. Seeing the familiar boy from his classes the fear stricken Ken quickly excused himself, saying he'd see her later.

Castiel waited until he was out of sight to speak. "Just wanted to tell you nice picture." The small joy she had from seeing Castiel soon faded. She should have known he'd make a remark about what happened.

"It's not funny. What if it was your picture everyone was poking fun at?" She slightly snapped back. Her statement and change of mood slightly startled him. The cheerful witty girl was now showing a different side he never thought he'd see.

"Well, yeah I'd be a bit surprised if someone pulled something like that on me," he answered, breaking eye contact here and there. He ran a hand through his dark red hair. "I was trying to start up a conversation."

She turned away from him and crossed her arms. "...It's fine. I just want to forget about this whole thing. So don't talk about it...ok?"He hadn't known her long, but he could see that this whole thing wasn't fine.

He swung his right arm over the small girl's shoulders, slightly knocking her off balance. "Quick tip. Don't let Amber and her friends see you down, or else they'll think they've won," he told her, attempting to bring back up the mood he ruined. Though it was said in his usual mischievous voice, there was still an element of gentleness. He really was giving her genuine advice.

He quickly made her smile again. She'd hate to admit defeat to someone like Amber. She has to hold strong, like always.

"Listen, if you're not busy after school, I'll show you a really cool place," he said after some thought. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of being alone with him. She knows she'll be awkward and shy around this guy she just met. Should she really be mixing herself up with a trouble maker? And where exactly was he planning on taking her?

"I'll think about it," she answered, not sure if she go with him or not. Nonetheless he was satisfied with her words, knowing he could persuade her to come either way.

They left each other and Caroline went to find Ken. She found him laughing and smiling with Iris but she somehow felt something was off about him by the silence between conversations. He seemed disheartened and Caroline sadly felt like she knew who caused it. Although she wanted to ask what was wrong she didn't want to involve Iris and Violette with whatever it was. For all she knew he could be hiding it from her as well.

She waited until lunch was over. While heading back to the classrooms she slowed his and her pace, allowing the other two girls to walk on ahead. "Is anything wrong?" She finally asked him.

He tried to make like nothing was wrong by smiling and telling her so. But he saw she would not accept his answer. He sighed, defeated. "Amber and her friends took my money saying they wanted to eat at some restaurant."

Caroline was not amused._ 'How can she get away with so much in one day? Does the school do anything to stop such actions?'_ It seemed so unfair that this girl could practically do anything she wanted. She thought of Nathaniel and figured maybe he could talk to his troublesome sister. But she knew that wouldn't be enough to stop her. If she can practically control the whole school, she could easily manipulate her big brother.

In class she thought of what Iris said. It really was a bit hard to believe the two of them were siblings. They're practically opposites of each other. Then again, her younger brother, Adriel, and herself weren't all the same either. She viewed him as the 'cool kid' of his class who often acts more maturely in public while she was the awkward and dorky older sister. But even with differences, there were equal similarities.

If only the bitter day would end sooner.


	5. Up in the Sky

As soon as the bell rung signaling the end of the day, Caroline hesitantly took out her cell phone and turned it on while fiddling with her blue star phone charm. After the day she had, she'd much rather go home and forget the day. She wanted to drown herself in music until her favorite show, or rather cartoon, was finally uploaded online. It was the only thing she looked forward to on a Monday. But in the end she decided to see what exactly Castiel had in mind and she sent a text to her mother saying she'd stay after school.

Leaving to go find him she constantly questioned what she was doing. Going to 'hang out' _alone_ with a _boy_ was something she could only imagine but now it was becoming reality. When did she suddenly get close enough to this guy to actually open up the slightest bit? She approached the courtyard where she often saw Castiel. The idea of him just kidding around then came to mind. Maybe the whole 'I'll show you a cool place' junk was just a joke.

But soon enough she spotted his prominent red hair amongst the crowd of students rushing to leave the campus. He walked closer to her, hands in his pockets and a smug smile on his face. There was no backing out now.

"I take it's a yes to my offer?" He asked slyly. Not quite knowing how to respond, she just nodded. "Then follow me."

With that she let the boy lead the way, her head quickly filling with thoughts of the current situation as she walked behind him like a lost puppy. _'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! Ugh I feel so awkward and weird this never happens to me I don't even...'_ But nonetheless she continued on, letting the curiosity take over as he took her deeper into the school instead of away. All this time she had been thinking this place was somewhere in town.

From the corner of her eyes she could see a few people glancing at the two of them with a hint of surprise and confusion in their expressions. She didn't blame them; Castiel and her did make an odd pair.

The two ventured up two flights of stairs and stopped at a door that revealed the third and final set of stairs. Making sure no one was around they entered and closed the door behind them before climbing up the dimly lit area to their destination.

"Students aren't supposed to be up here, but awhile back I stole the key from the teachers lounge and copied it so I can come when I want," he finally spoke once at the top of the stairs. He took out a key from his right pocket and spun around to face the girl. "But if the good little girl doesn't want to risk getting caught we can go back." He teased, waving the glistening silver key in front of her. Looking from the key back to his face she could see the smirk once more and clear anticipation for her answer. Her heart was racing from the nickname he called her and the pressure to decide. She hated trouble. Even the slightest scold from a teacher shamed her. But she'd already come so far and sincerely wanted to see what was hidden behind the door before her.

"I'll take the risk. But it better be worth it," she answered smugly. He turned back and opened the blue metal door. It creaked, letting the bright light of outside seep into the stairwell along with a cool winter breeze. No doubt the door had lead them to the roof of the school.

With Castiel walking through the door, she quickly followed. In spite of the fact that it was winter, the sky still showed patches of blue and rays of light shined through the white and grey clouds. The chilled air smelt fresh with the light scent of went pavement still lingering. Looking over the railing was a clear view of the whole city. The buildings looked vibrant with its variety of colors. The few crisp ever green trees beautifully stood out from the structures and bare tree counter parts. Before the girl was a whole new world for her to discover. The boy smiled at the girl who was clearly in awe.

"So, was it worth it?" He asked, causing her to turn to him. _'She's really easy to amuse,'_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, it was." She turned her gaze back to the scenery before her, attempting to locate her new house. "But why would you bring me, of all people, here?"

"Just 'cause I felt like it?" He answered, rotating around to show his back and placing his hands behind his head. _'I thought it would cheer you up,'_ he thought but protested against saying it aloud. "Thought the new girl deserved to see what she's getting herself into."

"I wonder what it would look like at night." He looked over his shoulder to see the girl admiring the city once again, her long dark hair flowing along with the breeze. Seeing her slightly made his face feel warm.

"What, not afraid of the dark?" He asked playfully with a light laugh; all the while trying to push away the warmth. "Then I guess I'll bring you at night sometime." Caroline looked back at him, catching a genuine smile.

"You know, your shirt reminds me of something," she mentioned, remembering his red shirt with the skull and wings. She hoped to keep up a decent conversation in order to avoid any awkward silences.

"Oh yeah, what did it remind you of? Something you saw in one of your cartoons?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking quite skeptical and unsure if she'll answer right.

"Yeah like they'd show skulls in kids cartoons... Then again there's Adventure Time..." She retorted, saying the last part more to herself. But he clearly caught what she said and tried to suppress laughing at his correct assumption. "Anyways, I swear it's a rock band's logo."

"So you do watch cartoons? But I guess I'll let it slide since you seem to know the band Winged Skull." Castiel said, letting out a bit of his deep laugh but was a bit surprised of the girl's knowledge nonetheless.

"Yeah, I've heard a few songs thanks to my brother and I really liked them. And Adventure Time is completely not just a cartoon for kids." Once again she mumbled the last bit to herself and crossed her arms.

"Well I don't know many girls who listen to them. Plus you don't look like the type who'd listen to them anyway." He had already labeled her a shy girly girl when he first saw her wandering around the halls; before she ran into him, that is. But the fact she was able to shoot back a just as sarcastic remark made her a target of his interest.

"I guess you'll see I'm full of surprises." She mentally slapped herself after her statement. _'Am I...ACTUALLY FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE?! Dear Jesus I don't know what I'm doing anymore.' _He couldn't help but smirk at her words. There was a pause in their conversation, but the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as Caroline had anticipated.

"So, what do you think of the school so far?" He asked, coming closer to the girl.

"It's... different. I'm not one for big schools but I guess it's not that bad. And besides the whole Amber thing, I... kinda like it here," she answered, leaning with her back against the rails. "There's a lot of nice people."

He leaned against the rails beside her. "Don't go counting me as one of them," he said, narrowing his eyes at the ground. Not sure how to respond, she fumbled around with her thoughts. She knew he wasn't a completely good guy, but he wasn't completely bad either.

"Then you're neutral," she concluded, her gaze down at her feet. He looked at her, eyebrow raised and arms crossed as if to say 'what do you mean by that?' Looking into his eyes, she continued. "You're not as bad as other people. So, you're neutral." Her remark was a bit childish, but made both smile nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyways new chapter ish done. I think I'll be posting chapters most likely on the weekends due to school and junk. We're going to be taking some STAR tests and stuff for a few days. Bleh. I can't wait till summer! :(

I also changed some stuff in previous chapters like grammar/spelling errors. I also added some detail-ish stuff that doesn't affect the plot so far. I also changed the chapter titles. So yeah~

I think the next chapter will be another lame, more kinda chill one. We'll see once I start writing it.


	6. Lazy Girl

**A/N: **Heey there people~ Chapter 6 is in first person to peek into the practically everyday life of this main girl of the story. So I hope you don't get bored with its uneventfulness. I just hope I'm not moving too slow or fast with the story. I'm still trying to plot chapters out OTL

God I've taken so many tests recently. And I have projects/essays in every class. I'm seriously done with school (sorry that's all I complain about. I'll try to be more cheerful next time ;-;)

* * *

Hello, my name Caroline and I'm currently 16 years old. My immediate family consists of my father, mother, little brother, and cute black cat. One day, while my dad was painting a house in the small city of Amoris, he noticed a house for sale. My mother had been wanting to move out of our small home for quiet awhile and the one for sale fit her preferences. The new one had a smaller backyard and larger rooms. So, during winter break we moved an hour away from my original home, thus causing me to be forced to transfer schools. I hated the fact of leaving my old home, but the idea of starting over in a new school was scary and a bit exciting. Well, until I actually found myself some, I guess you could say, enemies. It's been only two weeks since starting my new school and I've already managed to attract trouble. And the last thing I ever wanted was trouble, which is why I always keep quiet.

And here I am, waking up at 1:00 in the afternoon on a chilly Saturday. I could already hear the movement of my family who was already awake downstairs. Finally getting out of bed I walked over to my backpack and pulled out the school's newspaper I received yesterday. The reporter, Peggy I think it was, apparently didn't care much of how her articles would affect others for she reminded everyone of the dreaded Monday with my picture being on the front page. She seemed like the stereotypical teenage news reporters you see on television. The principal was, of course, quite upset about it, but what could you do? I ripped the paper as many times as I could before tossing it into the garbage.

After Castiel showed me to roof of the school and the beautiful view of the city, I couldn't help but think of how much he helped me avoid falling into one of my depressive moods. With all the stress, anger, and sadness I build up inside any bad little thing that happens makes me feel like I'll break down. But with his kind, dare I say slightly romantic, words and gesture I found myself feeling surprisingly better.

Going downstairs I greeted my parents, fixed myself a bowl of cereal, and made my way to eat in my brother's room. He was already awake and playing video games as usual. I listened to his rants on the game and stories of his new school as I ate. His thick, pitch black hair was in a messy state and his dark brown eyes intent on the game before him. Both his hair and eye color he shared with our dad. As for me, I got my hair and eye color from our mom. He's 12 years old and will turn 13 just days after my birthday, but that's a long time from now. But despite his young age he was already growing a mustache and had a deep, manly voice.

Putting away the bowl and heading back to my room, he called, offering to play with him, which I gladly agreed to. If only I was just as good at playing as he was. As we play, he'd give me tips on how to do better. He'd help me level up as he laughed at my incapability to shoot at the enemies. We played for an hour or so when our mom offered to take us out. She finally managed to get used to driving around her new surroundings. While my brother declined, I logged off and changed from pajamas into normal clothes.

We drove around until my mom came across the cute little clothing shop she's been wanting to show me. Looking through the large windows I could already see many young girls my age occupying the building. I suppose it's just a small business since I've never heard of _Rose's _before. Together my mom and I walked in and were greeted by a tall man wearing some fancy clothing. Victorian style, maybe? Anyways he didn't show much emotion but his dark eyes did reveal some interest. I guess he could tell we're new customers.

It was warm and the store was quite inviting. Walking around I was stunned by how adorably cute all the clothes were. Whoever the designer is, they're amazing~ I wonder why they don't have any male clothing, though. Then I noticed my mother wandered away from me. Dammit, she does that all the time. Suddenly I heard the front door open.

"LEEEIIIGH~" called a cheerful female voice. I glanced over the clothes to see a beautiful girl with snow white hair and sparkling yellow eyes. Her clothes also seemed a dated but still looked a bit modern. She strolled up the guy at the counter who greeted me earlier. With the kiss she gave him on the cheek, I guessed they were dating. I have to admit they look quite good together.

After some grocery shopping we returned home. My dad then announced that our aunt, his sister, would be coming to visit later. "Even after moving so far away she still comes over," my mother said in annoyance. I don't think my mother really disliked my aunt before, but now she just finds her a bit... annoying and nosey I guess. I liked her, and still do. But with my moms now negative attitude toward her made me feel a bit awkward around my aunt, Tia Grace. She was the only blood related aunt that I constantly saw and would tolerate. I unfortunately have no real contact with, or would want contact with, my father's other sister and mother's only two sisters. The big family I used to think I had got smaller before I knew it.

So I went upstairs, turned on my old laptop, put the shirts I got away, and changed from jeans into warm pajama pants. I opened my chatting application and saw Hanna was online. Sadly she was only able to talk on weekends. We talked about the crazy week I had and the boring one she had until I was called down to greet my aunt. Hugging her, I could already smell the air was stained with her perfume. Returning to my room I could here her and my father converse in both English and Spanish. It wasn't long after that I was called down again to say goodbye. I didn't usually come down for hellos or goodbyes before. I just called from my room. But since we would see her as often anymore, I was a bit more obligated to. Tia Grace would probably give me more grief about not loving her anymore if I didn't.


	7. The Chaser

Ken gladly found Amber lighting up and leaving Caroline alone for the past weeks. But to his dismay she had began to target him more often. The fact he and Amber had the same classes didn't help. He had no one he really talked to in his class. All he had was Amber and a scary looking red-headed guy named Castiel who was somehow acquainted with Caroline. The very girl Ken has tried so hard to impress. And suddenly this guy just waltz in and becomes something to her without even trying. Things just weren't going his way. And because of this he now often thought if following her was the right choice.

It was no surprise to find that Castiel had skipped class again. He'd usually skip first period, math. Unfortunately he'd be back for the rest of his classes. Ken didn't have much against him. Castiel never spoke a word to Ken, but Ken did fear the day Castiel's anger would be unleashed on him.

With the room dead silent, faint barking was heard from outside. Everyone stopped working and listened, looking at each other in confusion. Then there was the sound of running and deep laughing. The teacher did not stir to look outside and instead instructed the students go back to work. _'What on earth is going on?' _Ken thought.

—~—

Walking through the font of the school, Caroline saw no one in the halls and noticed all the class doors were closed. Thinking she had been late to school she checked the time. There were minutes to spare. She was then approached by a very frantic principal. Her bun was messy, brows furrowed in frustration. It was a bit unnerving to see her in such a state. The principal walked past Caroline, shutting the front entrance and locking it as well. _'What's going on? Are we having a lockdown or something?!' _Facing the youth, the principal spoke in a serious voice and straight face. "Miss, you must help find my dog!"

Caroline's mind went blank in confusion. Her heart that was rapidly beating at the thought of potential danger slowed. "Your dog?"

"Yes! I accidently brought her to school. I let her off the leash and she somehow escaped my office. I'll excuse you from going to class if you find my Kiki!" She pleaded. Caroline was a bit dumbfounded at the women before her. She knew people can care a lot for their pets, she did have one of her own. To go through so much trouble and even disrupt school for the sake of finding the dog melodramatic but admirable she supposed. With no option to say no, Caroline accepted. "Oh thank you. Please find her quickly! I've notified the teachers to keep the students in their classrooms."_  
_

Just when Caroline thought thinks were getting normal again, this happens. She's always wanted more excitement at her old school, but this might be a bit... over the top. _'Seriously, who accidently brings their dog to school?'_

Sighing at the slight ridiculousness of the situation, she walked to her locker and spun in the combination. She quickly shoved her old white and blue backpack into her locker, thinking it'd be of no use to her now and would only get in the way. Lightly tapping her fingers on the bare inside door she hoped she'd soon fill. She hadn't really gotten around to putting up anything.

Still contemplating on where to look first she closed her locker's door. Behind the door revealed an unexpected person leaning against the lockers beside her. She stepped back, placing her right hand over her heart that was rapidly beating. At least she didn't scream for it would alarm the teachers and students. _'Why is it always him I'm mixed up with?'_

"Is the good little girl skipping classes now?" Castiel teased trying to suppress his laughter. He couldn't quite believe she did not notice him.

"Y-you scared me!" Was all she could say before thinking over his words. "And I'm not skipping. The principal somehow brought her dog to school, lost it, and I have to look for her." _  
_

Castiel's expression changed to have a hint of annoyance. "She brought her dog _again?_ Jesus, that woman doesn't learn," he responded, standing up from his position. She found herself not completely stunned that this wasn't the first time. It was a bit humorous.

The two heard a faint patter against the floor and Caroline turned to see a small corgi dog coming their way. As the dog ran by, she attempted to grab Kiki but failed and nearly fell to the floor. Caroline then darted off after her, trying to keep her pace and footing in check as to not trip over the poor dog if it stopped or even trip on nothing.

Not being able to hold it much longer, Castiel finally laughed. He never cared much about the school's crazy antics, but for once he was quite amused. _'She runs faster than I thought.'_

She cursed in her mind at both the dog who ran up the stairs and Castiel's incapability of assisting her in such situations. He seemed to like to see her suffer and struggle. Well, at least in less serious circumstances he enjoyed it. Kiki sped up as she turned a corner. Caroline tried to catch up but when she turned the same corner the dog had already gotten out of sight.

She stopped to allow herself to breath. _'There has to be a better way to catch her.' _Suddenly Kiki came darting by once more, heading for the stairs. Caroline groaned quietly and placed both hands on her heated face. _'Damn dog is mocking me now!'_ She hastily tied her long hair, which was making her hotter, into a high pony tail. Not knowing what to do next, she walked back down the stairs to see Castiel waiting at the bottom.

"You just missed that pipsqueak of a dog come by here," he stated indifferently, pointing in the direction she went with his thumb.

"And you didn't try to catch her? God darn it, Castiel!" She said a bit frustrated, just wanting to get back to class and avoid trouble. It was expected Castiel would not want to help, but still. Attempting to leave and search for Kiki, he stopped her.

"Chasing after the mutt won't do much." She turned back to face him, already knowing this was true but what other options did she have? "Try luring it with some food. I'll give you some dog biscuits to use."

"Really? That's really nice of you," she responded smiling. Knowing how much he liked to play the tough guy, she really enjoyed seeing the kind side of him not everyone must know of. "Sooo, you have a dog? What's it's name?" She asked as he lead her to his locker.

"His names Demon. He's a belgian shepherd so he's pretty big." _'As expected of Castiel to name his dog that,'_ she thought. "You have any pets?" He asked while opening the locker and searching for the food.

"Yeah, a black cat. She was only a few weeks old when we first found her in our backyard," she stated as he pulled out the biscuits and handed them to her. "Thanks."

"No problem. I hope you catch her with them," he said smiling. Her heart jumped slightly. He's quite cute when he genuinely smiles. "Wait, there it is," he mentioned while pointing behind her.

Caroline quickly spun around and when the two locked eyes, the dog sped off. She once again ran after, hoping to corner the dog and use the biscuits. Doing exactly what she wanted, Kiki ran into a dead end. About to take off again, she noticed the bone shaped treats in the girl's hand. Kiki began barking, demanding the food Caroline had.

Throwing one of the five treats Castiel had given to her, the dog happily consumed it as Caroline slowly inched closer. Kiki finished and barked for another. Caroline complied as she wrapped her arms around the small animal and lifted her up.

"Nice going there, Caroline," Castiel called.

"Thanks to you," she replied. It took her a moment before realizing he had finally called her by name. It had been weeks since she first told him her name. And she was glad to find he had both remembered it and pronounced it correctly as 'Carolyn'.

And finally they were done with the chase.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it has been awhile! I thought I'd be able to get some work down over the long weekend but I was sick for the majority of it so I wasn't super up to writing till, like, the last day of it. Still so much going on at school even though it's so close to summer. Anyone out for vacation yet? I still got like 2 weeks to go!

Anyways, I was thinking of making a MCL blog on tumblr buuuut idk. What do you peoples think? I'd use it to reblog my story status and how I'm progressing in the game. I'd do a walkthrough of Cas but I'm on episode 8 planning to replay ep 7. I could also post some MCL doodles I do. I don't know, it's just an idea but if you guys would like to see it/use it I'll do it.

And if you want to be my friend on My Candy Love, my user name is CaroD.

Well, I should stop being lazy and go do some homework. Bye~

Oh and a teacher (my advisor) at my school seriously accidently brought his dog to school once. He just let her walk around the classroom and stuff, no joke.


End file.
